


Fantasy Partnership

by TheShipCollector



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, top!Charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipCollector/pseuds/TheShipCollector
Summary: Arthur and Javier get discovered. By who?Threesome time. Its smut. Just loads of self indulgent smut.





	1. A quiet respite

Javier shook his head. "I don't know about this. Are you sure no one will see us?" Arthur pulled Javier closer to the abandoned boat house. "They wont if you shet up and come on!" They had escaped from the confines of the camp, most of the other denizens starting to wind down from a nights celebration of a good sized heist, and a five hundred dollar boon for Javier and Arthur. "Its bad enough the whole camp was in a ruckus outside, but I'm sure theyre still carryin on inside the house! Its no place for private time Javi." When they reached thier destination, Javi waited no time pushing them both inside and pinning Arthur to a nearby wall, making it creak noisly. "Holy hell! Do you want everyone to hear us?" He wasnt too fond of being caught, but with Javier, it was almost a certainty. He sunk down onto a bench, hauling Javier into his lap. The kisses he supplied were sweet, tinged with the whiskey both of them had been drinking. The close space didnt leave much room, and Arthur, ever impatient, was already using his strength to bounce Javier in his lap, grunting each time thier crotches rubbed together. Even through jeans, he thought it felt pretty damn great. Javier, however, was not satisfied. "Mi cariño... " Arthur by now was pulling on his shirt, lathing his tongue on the spot under Javier's ear and leaving small marks with his soft biting. "As much as I appreciate the attention my love, could I perhaps get rid of these ropa estúpida before you ravish me? Im not fortunate as you to have such an extensive wardrobe." Arthur grinned. He always found it funny how attached his boy was to his clothing. He washed all of it himself, always with a special mix of soaps that made him smell like cactus flowers. "If you say so. After today, I could buy ya any shirt you wanted, just so you wont complain when i do this..." Taking the two sides of Javier's shirt in hand, he ripped them away from each other, smiling hungrily as buttons went flying and his partners lovely caramel skin was revealed. He looked so wonderful like this, lips swollen from kisses and a bit disheveled, all Arthur's doing. "Hey! You better be taking me to replace that!" "How bout I make it up ta ya now instead?" Javier could feel a hand creep down to the clasps of his pants, but he stopped it cold. "Oh no. Allow me. Id like to keep this pair." He climbed off of Arthur, a smirk sliding across his face. "Maybe mi tesoro would like a show?" The suspenders were the first thing to go, hanging about his hips while he concentrated on his shirt, shrugging it off. "You look hungry, cariño... See something you like?" Javier loved to tease his man until he was moved to take him, noise be damned. "Dont test yer luck boy. Once I get hold of you, ya wont be so smug." Arthurs was already hard, straining in his pants, he palmed himself as a threat to his cockteasing partner. Javier raised an eyebrow. "And what, pretell, do you plan on doing with that?" With his pants nearly undone, he knew he was setting himself up as easy prey. Arthur slowly undid his pants as well, bringing his cock out to stroke it properly. "First, I think you owe my friend here an apology for that strip tease. How bout you give him a kiss?" Javiers eyes lit up. "Of course Papi."  
He went to his knees, taking in the musky scent, rubbing his face into Arthur's thighs, admiring his partners cock without shame. Javier took Arthur in hand, making sure thier eyes met while he worshipped. "You always smell so good. Hard as iron. Always ready for me, huh, cariño? Taking the head was no issue, and Javier found himself moaning at the heavy feeling on his tongue. Not far from the boathouse, another member of the gang wasn't getting much sleep either. Charles tossed and turned in his small tent, frustrated by the noises emitted from the dilapidated shack. He was hard as horseshoes, wishing desperately he had a vision to go along with what he was hearing. Javier seemed to be showing Arthur the time of his life. What he wouldnt give to watch, maybe allowed to participate... It couldnt hurt to just take a peek. No one would know. Leaving his tent, Charles was careful to be silent the distance to the boathouse, and stopped dead at the entrance, hypnotized by the sounds coming from with in. Unfortunately he leaned too close, jarring the loose door. He fell inside with a clatter, damn near face to face with Javier, whose mouth was quite occupied. A low rumble came from above him, and he was met with Arthurs face, wreathed in cigar smoke. "Took ya long enough, Charlie boy. Welcome to the party."


	2. Party for 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty hard smut from here on. Didnt think writing my first threesome would be this much fun

Charles gulped. Arthur had been expecting him? Still on his knees, he watched as Morgan enjoyed Javiers mouth. He paused, letting his dick fall from the others wet mouth, then set heated eyes on Charles. "Hoping you, out of all the folk in this camp, would hear." He took a moment to gently slap Javier in the face with his shaft. "This little whore here, he's been pesterin me near to death over tryin ta take me and another man. Seen how you stare at us sometimes, thought youd be up for the task. Gotta admit. Love to see what ya look like under them clothes." He still had a hold of Javier's face. "Bet youd like to as well, huh boy?" The man in question couldnt do much but whine. The expression on Charles' face was priceless. Caught between the gaze of both men, both pleading in their own way, he couldn't find the will to resist. Not even sure he wanted to. "Id love to." He started to sweat, a bit lost at what to do until he seen the obscene grin on Arthur's face. "Mmm... Then get to preparin this boy. He'll be both our whore when we're done with him, though I suspect we wont be finished for a good. Long, while." Charles rushed to get behind Javier. His pants were nearly down, exposing his ass, and he quickly moved to divest him further, leaving the Mexican the only completely naked one out of the three. The moonlight highlighting his body, wiry but strong, pushed all the air from Charles' lungs. "Never noticed how good you looked naked Javier. Perfect ass." When the man didnt answer, Arthur pulled him a bit roughly off his cock and scolded, "I believe that Mr. Smith paid you a complement, boy. Be polite of you to answer." No matter how he acted apart or in public, Javier couldnt resist his and Arthur's power games. Got him so hot to see his soft, gentle cowboy turn into a lustful beast, pulling every scream and shudder he could from him with his rough touches and dominance. "Yes Sir. Sorry Sir. Thank you Charles. Often wondered what you look like too." He was taken aback by how similarly dark both the men's eyes looming above him were. Charles took that opportunity to speak. "Maybe youd like to see it, feel it, instead of just daydreaming?" Javier decided he wanted that. Very much. Arthur had an idea. "Why don't you turn around Javi? Ill get you ready while you get better acquainted with our friend here?"The man on his knees was only too happy to follow directions, finding himself face to face with probably one of the nicest cocks he had ever seen. His mouth watered. "May I?" If there was one thing Javier loved, it was worshipping a nice cock. Charles nodded, trying to watch both men at once. Arthur had slipped off the bench, pulling Javiers hips to him, letting the other man watch as he began to rim the hole presented to him. "Go ahead," he paused taking time to stroke his boys back and cheeks. "Show him. I trained that mouth good. Get it nice and sloppy. You expect to take all that and me after, you better make sure." Charles couldnt help but thread his fingers through Javi's hair, tugging lightly as he went further and further down on him, taking all he had to offer without much fuss. The surprise on Charles face made Arthur chuckle. A perfect scene if there ever was. Watching his boy use his skills on someone else made Arthur harder than any hammer. He tried to focus on getting Javier as open as he could, but couldnt tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him. He switched tactics, opting for using his hands and the yarrow root oil he kept in his pocket. "Gotta get you good and opened up if you wanna take that monster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIVE ME THE COMMENTS! I REQUIRE THEM!
> 
> Open for prompts on tumblr  
> Herebetheshipcollector


	3. What's a cannoli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me im a degenerate

Javier was pretty much consumed at this point. Of all the filthy scenarios and dirty thoughts he had shared with Arthur, this had to be his favorite, and now, here he was, between the two men he desired more than anything, and they were both intent on tearing him to pieces. It was heaven, plain and simple. Charles had a strong hand gripping his head, near silent grunts and the occasional moan escaping him as he watched Javier swallow around him. "Youre really good at that Javier. Arthur's right. He has trained you well."

The sound of his name brought Arthur out of his reverie. Being able to watch as his boy serviced Charles was a fantasy he hadnt really considered he wanted before, but boy was he more than pleasantly suprised. He was more than ready to join in, just watching the two men in front of him had him leaking. When he was satisfied with how easily Javier could take three fingers, he replaced them finally with his cock. The first thrust in, about half way, pulled a strangled noise from the younger man. He probably would have screamed if his mouth had not been occupied. Charles seemed to enjoy the sensation, however, and made a few louder moans of his own. They hadnt quite found thier rhythm yet, Arthur was always impatient, trying to get as deep into his boy as he could, while Charles was happy to just to lend a hand and let Javier do as he pleased. The smaller man between them kept being jutted forward, making each slow thrust into his mouth go deeper. Javier unthinkingly reached for his own cock, only to receive a warning slap from Arthur. "Tsk. Thought we talked about that boy. You dont touch my cock until I say different. Isnt that right?" Javier whined around the flesh in his mouth. He could feel himself getting harder thinking of those training sessions. Arthur had mitted him, teased and played with him for hours, never touching his cock or letting him until he begged and cried for release. He already knew this was going to be worse. He pulled away from Charles, craning his neck to set his eyes on the man filling him so completely. "Por Favor... Just. Just a little.... I know you said I'm not to touch, but it would make your little coyote very happy." Those eyes. If there was one thing Javier was good at, it was turning on the charm. Hearing Arthurs nickname fall from his lips just made the older man smile, though it wasnt very nice, or merciful. "Trying to butter me up, eh?" Arthur used Javiers inattention against him, grabbing his hips tightly and thrusting as hard as his hips would allow. The man fell head first into Charles, who could only grin down and watch the mirad of faces his friend made. "You think I dont know you're already close to coming?" Arthur wrapped one hand around Javier's neck, pulling his body against his chest."One or two strokes, you'll be finished. Cant have that. Think I taught you better manners. We have a guest, and it'd be impolite to not make him cum first, don't you think?" Charles was already stroking himself again eager to see where the whispers would lead. He was pleasantly suprised to have an over excited Javier pretty much dive to get at his balls. Even without a mouthful he could see how much the man enjoyed it. Each lap he took made Charles want to growl. Perfect suction, but the visual alone was enough to end him. Javier seemed so content. Being filled to the brim by two large dicks seemed like too much for Charles, but he was in love with the way Javier reveled in it.


	4. Good things come..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time the switcheroo! Continue reading and ill keep it going! Thanks!
> 
> I do requests! Find me at  
> Herebetheshipcollector on tumblr

It didnt really take all that much coaxing, Arthur found, and much to his suprise, to get to this point. When it was just them, they fought and battled viciously for dominance. Part of thier game was to see who would submit first. Javier almost always lost the test of strength, but that didn't stop him from demanding his turn to fuck Arthur. He looked down and wondered if he would demand the same tonight. Charles on the other hand, for once, was not thinking much of anything. It was almost trance like. Petting Javier's head softly, ever so often giving his hair a pull, enjoying and marveling at the texture. He didnt have as much as Charles, but it was thick and nice to hold onto. "Mmmm. Javier? You look so good like this. Ive always thought you were..." He didnt get much more out as a hand started massaging his balls, and he whined a little when Javier met his eyes, mouth a little too full. The swirl he did with his tongue in obvious thanks stole a sound from Charles that he would adamantly deny making later. The man sure seemed to be taking Arthur's directions seriously. "Enough." Morgan stopped his punishing thrusts, focusing on Charles. "Get it while its hot." He took hold to Javier's shoulder, making him turn to face him. "I wanna make a mess of your pretty face while I watch you try to take that beast Charles has got for ya. Not often I get to see you plugged with a load a cum that aint mine." Javier heartily agreed, but wondered seriously if he could take all of Charles inside him. To hell with it. Might as well try. Charles set back and got a bit more comfortable against some sacks of grain. The older man was right behind, bending his knees so he could control how deep he was sinking, and took him almost easily, due to Arthurs earlier work. Morgan was big, make no mistake, but Charles was thick and stretching Javier beyond what he thought could be possible. "Dios mio Charles! Where have you been hiding that thing?" Keeping his mouth closed was pretty much impossible. Charles had to pull him close, jutting his chest out so he could reach his mouth and cover it to stifle him. This time it was his turn to scold Javier. "Be quiet, little bird, or you'll wake everyone. Just let me have you. Feel so nice around me." Charles could feel the other man's heart race under thr hand that was holding him close. Javier took his chance then. He couldn't resist craning his neck to nuzzle and nip and Charles' jaw, causing an unforseen but very visceral reaction. The grip on him tightened, well past bruising, and the man already filling him started bouncing him like a ragdoll, easily moving his weight as he pleased. The moan from Arthur was loud enough to get both thier attention. He had taken himself in hand, and was quite enjoying thier show. "Well damned if yall aint a vision. Keep going... Mess him up good." This really was the first time he had seen his boy like this. Sure he had fantasies about seeing Javier taken by someone else, but actually seeing it, in the flesh, was like magic. He stood over the pair, stroking himself and smiling. Charles' eyes were shut in concentration, too busy using Javier like a toy to notice. By the time he did, Arthur was already crouched next to them whispering into Javier's ear. "He's made a wreck of your hole boy. You look full to burstin. Maybe you will before long. Sooner you do, sooner you get your turn..." Javier growled. His turn. He had nearly forgotten. He licked his lips. A short return time was a blessing in more ways than one. The man planted his feet, riding Charles as hard as his knees would allow. A deep wail escaped the darker man, and he held on for dear life while Javier milked his cock for all it was worth. Charles didnt really want to let the man go, but he couldnt help it, running headlong into a hard orgasm. He barely had time to pull out, and most of his spend remained inside. Javier huffed, turning to Arthur. "Would you mind? Id really like my turn." Morgan sat up from this haunches, grabbing Javier by the chin "Dont push it. You be glad I love your dick more than I hate your sass." He pushed, pinning the shorter man to the sacks, taking his cock down with no preamble. He didnt talk, or praise, but just sucked, determined to see his boy come quickly.  
Arthur underestimated the amount Javier had to give, though, and coughed trying to keep it all in. He shared the flavor with his boy, his ardor intensified when he saw that Javier was still hard. He stood up, now seeming to cut way a shadow, looming over the two men with a gleam in his eye that made Arthur shudder. He didnt think he was going to be able to sit after Javi was done with him. "That was truly wonderful gentlemen, but now, it's my turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next week for  
>  Threesome: rise of top! Javier!
> 
> I know i said three chapters but fuck that...


	5. Turned Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets to be the center of attention.

Javier stood proudly over the two other men. If there was one thing that Arthur admired about his partner, it was the ability to cut a figure. Seeing him change demeanor so quickly brought his hard on back with a vengence. He didnt say much as he watched Javier collect a few articles of clothing, namely his hat and boots, but a moan left his mouth suddenly, eyes glued to the other man as he took a seat, very much a king on his throne. He made quite the picture, but strangely, Arthur couldnt take his eyes off the boots the other man wore. The golden toe of the boot seemed to call to him, and he crawled over to his partner, meeting his eyes as he took the first lick of his boot. A hand in his hair made Arthur moan, Javier pulling at the strands gently while he was giving the cold metal a thorough worshipping. Sure Javier appreciated and enjoyed Arthurs usually dominating nature, but nothing got him off like a pliant, obedient man obsessed with pleasuring him any way he could. "Hmmph. How the tables have turned, carino... Just a little bit ago you were so high and mighty, so in charge! Now look at you... On your knees, cleaning my boots with that dirty mouth." Arthur shuddered at the attention. Javier knew just how to talk to him. "Such a difference a few minutes make Arthur. You should see yourself." Charles spoke up, moving closer to the scene, rubbing his rough hands down the mans spine, making him shiver again. "Its nice to see you like this, Arthur. Never would have suspected you to be so eager to please. What I'm wondering though, is can you handle both of us?" All three men were sharing close space again, the oldest of them shiving under the hands of his younger counterparts. "Si, he is very agreeable isnt he? Doing such a good job on those toe caps." The hand in his hair tightened and Arthur brought his head up to rest on Javier's thigh. Two sets of hands on him was almost too much. Charles was behind him, massaging his ass, and the lookin his eyes as Arthur craned his head could only be described as hungry. Javier on the other hand, was content to watch the expressions on his face change, teasing him with filthy whispers. "Looks like he wants you bad Arthur. His cock was so big. So... Satisfying... He fucked me so well. Only proper youd have your turn as well. Charles. Why dont you get him ready. I think he'll enjoy your cock even more than I did." Charles grunted in agreement, easily catching the oil Javier tossed his way. He chuckled, looking down in amusment as Arthur moved to and fro in his lap trying to watch what Charles was doing. "Ah ah ah. Eyes up here perrito." Javier grabbed his chin, forcing his face foward pointedly turned towards his dick. "You have some work to do sweet one. You pay proper homage to your jefe, and I'll make sure Charles here takes care of you."


	6. Arthur's true colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is a hardcore cockslut and i dare someone to prove me wrong.
> 
> Happy holidays btw, heres your gift, smut.

Arthur turned gleefully to his task. He would never admit it out loud, but he loved Javier's cock. Obsessed with it more like. When they first got together, he would do anything he could to sneak a feel. When they passed each other in the chow line, or a discreete hand under the table while the pair played dominoes. The first time Javier let him see it, he knew he probably would never look at another man again. He was broken from his daydreaming by Charles, the tip of his finger slicked and sliding slowly into him. His body resisted at first. It had been a while since he had anyone play with him that way. Javier was watching closely though, and held Arthurs head in his lap, whispering softly while stroking his hair and ears. "Easy, carino. I know it's been a while, but you need to relax." Arthur responded by nuzzling the other mans thighs, trailing kisses on his cock when he could reach. "Maybe youd like me to stretch you out a little bit first? Get you ready for all that?" Javi had a dangerous smirk as he continued to comfort his partner. "Dont think I've forgotten how much you've dreamed being used for sloppy seconds either. Remember that time in Saint Denis? How you couldnt get enough of my seed in you? That you begged me to breed you like the bitch you are? How many times did I unload in you that night? Four? You were so full, and still you wanted more. Just imagine how sloppy you'll be after Charles and I get through with you." Arthur tried to stifle a moan as another of the youngests fingers breached him. He could imagine. By now, both Charles' fingers were as deep as they could get, and when he pressed down, he was rewarded with a loud grunt from the man in front of him. "Fuck! That feels nice..." Arthur praised, not bothering to turn his attention from Javier, who was rather taken with each lick his perrito delivered. The purrs, more like a wildcat than a common feline, always brought the desire to please out of Arthur, and whined as thier eyes met, Javier's all fire and lusty intentions. "Please... Jefe. Ill never take him without your help. You always know how to make me feel so good. Lose my mind." Javier, even as interested in playfully denying his boy as he was, couldnt resist the pleading look in Arthur's eyes. A pat to his scruffy cheek sealed the deal. "Mmm how can I say no when asked so nicely? A chuckle behind Arthur let him know that he wasnt safe from Charles either. "He's not wrong you know. You sound so very nice when you beg. Cant wait to get my turn. See how polite, and civilzed you are then. For now, I think im satisfied to watch as Javier shows you your proper place. You know what that is dont you? Down on your knees, taking as much hard cock in your holes as you can handle? Begging for more? Yes. I believe this is the perfect place for you." Javier waited until Charles was done suggesting and Arthur's mouth was hanging open on a modern to strike. He gagged, but was loathe to let his tongue fall from its work wrapping itself around the shaft in his mouth. "Thats right, carino. Get it all wet. Its going in just like this." He pulled Arthur off of him, with a moan, pushing on a shoulder, prompting him to turn. He was presented with Arthurs slick and well stretched hole, which he teased with one of his fingers. Before Arthur could protest at the teasing, he slid the first inches of himself in, catching the ridge of his head just inside, causing the bigger man to cry out. Javier was near out of his mind at the visual. Just an hour ago, Arthur had him in the same position; sitting on his throne, filling Javier so completely while he begged. Turning the tables on Morgan gave him a special kind of pleasure. His carino was so good at being submissive despite his rakish looks and masculine demeanor. With easch inch he drew further, he could hear Arthur getting louder, egging him on. "Yesssss. Destroy me.... Like you did that night... Im begging you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter up for the holidays. Might have one tommorow if im feeling santa like.


	7. Thoughts to the contrary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles has thoughts about something he's missed out on.

Javier sighed happily. Not many things brought him satisfaction like being this deep in Arthur. He could feel the heat coming from the other man where they were touching. He gripped those strong hips testing him with another thrust. As he pushed in, every inch forced another emotion to flitter across Arthur's face. "You look so beautiful like this. I love you on me, inside me, using this strapping body to show me the stars. But I have to admit, the sight of you below me? Enjoying my cock so... Enthusiastically. Well, that's about all man can ask for in this life." Arthur's breath caught. A moan escaped him that captured Charles' attention from stroking his own cock watching. He moved around the other two men, presenting himself to Arthur whose mouth was already watering. "Looks like you could use something to keep that loud mouth quiet." He took Arthurs chin in a strong hand, forcing his mouth open. Charles used his free hand to guide the head of his cock into the older man's mouth, moaning as the first few inches past the tight o shape Arthur was making with his lips. His eyes widened as the heavy head butted against his throat. He tried not to gag, loathe to let the pillar of flesh exit. Charles gripped each side of his head threading his fingers in the other man's long locks. The first thrust made Arthur's eyes water, and he tried his hardest to keep himself upright. Javier caught on quickly following Charles' thrusts with a counterpoint of his own. His smile turned savage at the scene before him. His lover was well skewered and appeared to be loving every second, the most obscene noises filling the small space of the shack. Charles brought his attention to Javier, freeing a hand to wrap around his head, bringing him in for a rough kiss. He never thought he'd be interested in it, but he was quickly becoming addicted to the flavor of his own cum on Javier's tongue. He had grown to his full size in Arthur's mouth and grinned through the kiss at the sound of the older man struggling to fit his thickness down his throat. Arthur had his hands tight around Charles' hips, holding on for dear life, a blissful look in his eyes. Charles wondered for the first time in his life what it would feel like to experience pleasure the way Arthur was. He was no virgin in most respects, but he had never had anyone touch much less fuck his ass, and this unique situation was piquing his curiosity. He happened to catch a glimpse of Arthur's cock, bobbing and drooling under him in rhythm to Javier's thrusts and licked his lips, thinking he'd love to try getting fucked if it was Arthur doing the fucking. The thought caused him to stutter a bit, and looking down, the men's eyes met, Arthur smiling around the weight in his mouth. He pulled off with a slurp, a questioning look on his face. "Don't choke on that question you're holdin' back Charlie. What is it?" Javier paused to hear as well. "Just... Was wondering how you enjoy this so much. What it might feel like under you." Both the other men stopped their movements, looking incredulously at the largest of them. Arthur was the first to speak. "You've never... And you want to... With me?" A sinister smile passed over the man's face, a greedy look in his eyes. "Id be more than happy to show you. In fact, itd be my pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> Should be about 3 chapters. Just a short smutlet for those missing some javi action. I lied. Its long and being longer


End file.
